


I'm A Little.

by UniqueWriter



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Infantilism, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, cgl, ddlb, little!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueWriter/pseuds/UniqueWriter
Summary: "I'm a little. I'm a little. I'm a-""You're a what?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my BTS story, Yoongi Little Space. This could be read separately but reading the original story would be very appreciative, haha.
> 
> One of the scenes is set the same day as the beginning of Chapter 43 of Yoongi Little Space.
> 
> PS. I'm so sorry if the Got7 members personalities seem off, I honestly don't know them too well as Bangtan ><

_I'm a little. I'm a little. I'm a little._ Mark repeated to himself and softly said it under his breath. He walked with his head facing the ground, silently practicing at how he was going to confess to his members.  
  
He walked down the hall, heading to the living room unconsciously. His hands nervously played with the edge of his shirt.  
  
_I'm a little. I'm a little. I'm a-_  
  
"You're a _what_?"   
  
Mark shot his head up and saw Jaebum (along with the rest of the members) staring at him with questioning looks. _Shit, was I saying that too loud?_  
  
"I'm a little- "   
  
Mark paused.   
  
"...tired."  
  
Everyone rose their eyebrows at their eldest member. _Fuck, why did I say that?!_ Mark immediately cursed at himself and felt himself getting hot. Why didn't he just confess? Why did he have to add that last word?  
  
"I'm going out." He mumbled with an angry looking expression before heading towards the front door.  
  
"But I thought you juat said you were tired!" Youngjae yelled before the eldest could completely dissappear.  
  
Mark paused for a second. He internally groaned and decided not to answer. He left out the door and slammed it shut as he left out, his bad mood radiating off.  
  
"What's up with him?" BamBam questioned. Everyone stared at the doorway Mark had just left off from with concerned looks. They didn't understand what had caused the eldest to act that way.  
  
"Maybe he's just been stressed with comeback or something. Let's just give him some time."  
  
~~~  
  
The dance room was loud. _Really_ loud. But it was the Got7 members practice time so it came little to no shock from the staff around them.  
  
So what was the reason for the concerning eyes that belonged to the hyung line of the group and some of the staff? One member wasn't joining them with their loudness or fooling around. They weren't laughing along with them or eagerly supporting someone's crazy antic. And that member happened to be the eldest red-head, Mark.  
  
Jackson stared at said person's sweaty back. It felt odd. The atmosphere didn't really feel as fun with one person not joining them. Sure Mark is quiet sometimes, but never  _this_ quiet.  
  
Jackson sighed and turned around, distracting himself from Mark's off behaviour by joining the laughing maknaes. He and the members tried not to show much concern since they all knew they each had their off days. But him and Jaebum had noticed how this wasn't a regular off day. No, Mark has been like this all _week_.  
  
This time Jaebum stared at the older and noticed how Mark's face scrunched into frustration and how overall stressed he seemed. The tall red haired was staring intently at the mirror in front of him, sweat dripping at the side of his face. He had wanted to try something new. A new tumble he had seen a dancer do on a YouTube video which spiked an urge inside of him to master. He usually wasn't like this, but the sudden wave of determination had riled in him and now he couldn't stopped. Now if only he could land properly...  
  
Jaebum sighed as the elder started over and over (and failed) but decided not to say anything. He ran a hand through his own sweaty hair before grabbing a water bottle. He had been drinking the water when his eye caught the clock hanging on the wall of their dance room. His eyes gained a bit of hope and he quickly swallowed the refreshing liquid.  
  
"Hey," He got the attention of the other five members, except the red-head of course. "It's four in the afternoon already. Let's pack up and go." Jaebum ordered.   
  
The boys frowned. Sure they were allowed to leave at four, but they all had sometime silently agreed in their career to stay over time for better practice. But one look from Jaebum and a head nod towards the sweaty eldest made Jinyoung nod in understandment.   
  
"Yeah, let's go. We could use a break today especially because of how hard comeback has been on us." He commented and began to gather his things. That made the others pause but then shrug, not really complaining about getting a break.  
  
Youngjae was the first to finish packing and since he was in a good mood, he went over to Mark and threw himself over the elder.  
  
"Hyung! Jaebum hyung said we could leave early! Come on, let's go." Youngjae smiled as he swung his arm over the other's shoulder. His smile disappeared though when he was harshly shoved away with a groan.  
  
"Youngjae, you messed me up! Can't you just leave me alone? I'm not in the mood, okay?" Mark responded with an attitude. He was angry that the younger interrupted his practice but in all honesty he just felt frustrated with every single detail. He felt stressed over every little thing, he didn't know whether to cry or scream.  
  
Youngjae stared at the taller. He was hurt but surprisingly not shocked. The rest of the members stared at them with wide eyes though.   
  
"Hyung- " Yugyeom had already started, ready to throw questions for the reason of his harsh actions, but was silently stopped by Jinyoung.  
  
"Mark hyung, don't be so harsh, okay? We get it that your stressed or something but you shouldn't act out. Let's just go home and relax. We all just need to take a break." Jinyoung spoke softly so he wouldn't trigger anything inside the eldest.  
  
Jackson stared at Mark's face, he was surprised when he saw different waves of emotions flash over his eyes. Guilt? Frustration? Relief? It seemed like it was all of them clashing at once. Jackson sighed when he realized frustration had won the battle.  
  
Mark angrily gathered his things and stomped out the room. They knew he was heading for their van and felt bad for the car door that would sure enough get slammed.  
  
When the eldest was out of ear shot, everyone let out their own frustrated sigh.  
  
"Why has hyung been acting...unlike himself all week?" Yugyeom couldn't find the right word to describe the situation. "I miss the fun crazy hyung, he's been acting so mean lately." Yugyeom finished off with a frustrated look.  
  
BamBam nodded in agreement. "This is the most I've ever seen anyone so stressed before. Comeback wasn't even so hard like other times." He commented. Everyone didn't say anything, trying to figure out what has affected the eldest to act this way.  
  
"Mark-ssi seems to be really stressed. Why don't you guys try to help him out? Search up some stuff that could help him destress. There are tons of articles online about it." One of their lingering staff suggested before disappearing out the door, carrying camera equipment out the room. That idea actually seemed smart to their ears and they all seemed to agree based off the looks they were giving each other.  
  
"Challenge accepted!" Jackson piped up suddenly. "I'll be the first to find a way to help hyung out!" He proudly stood up with a smirk.  
  
" _You?"_ BamBam snickered. "We all know I'm going to be the first! I'm always helpful." He said with an equal proud tone. Everyone scoffed. They all knew what this meant. They had just started war.  
  
"What helps to destress though? We don't know any ways." Youngjae commented to the group. Everyone shrugged. What does help destress? They feel like they know a method, but it can't come to any of their heads at the moment...  
  
"I don't know. Like hyung said, just search it up or something. Even if I did know a way, it's not like I would tell you." Jaebum commented with a shrug. He definitely knew that he was going to be the one to help the eldest out first.  
  
"Okay you guys, it's on. Let's see who could help hyung first." Jinyoung told the group. With that, the boys finally left the dance room full of determination to help out the eldest.  
  
The staff who had been working with the camera equipment in the room rolled their eyes after hearing the conversation of the idol group. They couldn't believe the amount of competitiveness the boys had in them but if it meant that Mark would return to his normal cheery self, they didn't care. This was normal to the staff either way.   
  
~~~  
  
Mark was sitting on the couch of their living room as he stared down at the phone in his hand. He was staring down at the contact number, _Min Yoongi,_ and had his finger hovered over it. Should he? He knew the older could give him some good advice or the very least accept him and have someone in on his 'little' secret, but...

He gave a small groan and ran his hand through his hair. He was frustrated again.  
  
Mark decided to just go for it and was about to click on the number when he suddenly felt hands land over his tense shoulders. He jumped into a standing position, completely startled by the skin ship. He even dropped his phone which made him groan again.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" He asked with slight annoyance before picking up his phone. Thankfully nothing broke and nothing clicked so he only locked it and put it away in his pocket. He went back up to face Yugyeom and Youngjae with an unamused look. The boys were staring right back at him with a suspicious look.  
  
"We just wanted to give our favorite hyung a massage!" Yugyeom responded. Mark narrowed his eyes, suspicion filling in. "You guys wanted to give _me_ a massage?" He asked, not convinced at all. The two nodded in sync.   
  
The two members decided to join alliances for this silent competition to help the eldest go back to his normal self. They had gotten a bright idea to see if a massage would help destress the red head and no, they did not think it was the best idea since it was number one on most online articles.  
  
"Yeah, you work too hard hyung. You should be able to relax and we want to help you with that!" Youngjae responded. Mark was still a bit freaked out.  
  
"You guys are acting weird. And not your normal weird so I'm going to skip out on it." Mark dismissed the odd offer before turning around. He took out his phone again to go back into making a decision about contacting the fellow rapper when he suddenly crashed into someone. His phone, of course, fell to its doom once again.  
  
He cursed under his breathe after being interrupted once again and also because he noticed a dent made at the side of his phone.  
  
"What do you want Jackson?" He mumbled, not being able to be entirely mad at the rapper.   
  
It wasn't until after he stood back up from picking up his phone that his eyes widened after catching the sight in Jackson's hands.  
  
"Join me? We could battle until our eyes can't handle it anymore~" Jackson mischievously said while holding up a game controller.   
  
Mark's worry suddenly halted for a second. "Overwatch?" He asked, a bit shy. Jackson cracked a smile and nodded as he saw the hopeful look the elder gave.  
  
Mark felt himself slipping a bit. The thought that someone wanted to play with him and the excitement of competing was causing him to almost fall into his headspace. _Almost._  
  
"Mark hyung~" Jinyoung interrupted from the kitchen with a smile on his face. "I was feeling bored so I made you one of your favorite dishes. Wanna come and join me?" He back hugged the elder. Mark bit his lip at the offer. He felt like he was in heaven since he could smell the food from where he stood. Jackson secretly glared at Jinyoung, the other just giving a smirk back.  
  
Mark didn't have time to choose any of the offers though because they heard their front door close. He turned around and his eyes widened at the treat in the leader's hands. Jaebum gave his own smirk when he saw his fellow 94 liners glare back at him.  
  
"Mark hyung! I passed buy the ice cream shop on the way here. Do you want it?" Jaebum asked with a casual tone although he wanted to break into a huge smile when Mark nodded his head quickly.  
  
Everything was going fine (Mark contently eating his cookies and cream ice cream) until a few seconds later Yugyeom yelled, "That's not fair you guys! We were about to destress hyung first until all of you came in!"  
  
Mark paused. His feeling of almost slipping into his headspace dissappeared too.  
  
"Yeah right. I was about to help Mark hyung first until Jinyoung had to come in. I was clearly going to win this."   
  
Jinyoung and Jaebum got into the argument too when they were mentioned. Mark frowned, and then it slowly formed into anger. The thing was, he wasn't mad that they were having a competition over him (they did that all the time either way, it wasn't a surprise.) He was just frustrated that they had attempted almost everything over him except that _one_ thing. The thing that is causing his misery in the first place.  
  
"So you guys were having a competition to help me but you guys didn't think of trying out _one_ specific method?" Mark interrupted the argument. The boys paused and their faces turned confused. Mark sighed in annoyance. He should tell them. This could be a great time. The cat could be out of the bag.  _But why can't I just say it?_ Mark had a war with his brain. His stress was there once again.   
  
When nobody said anything, he groaned and shoved the ice cream back into Jaebum's hands. He left the room with an angry face (them not knowing that it was meant for himself) and slammed the door shut.  
  
The remaining boys stared at each other in guilt. They thought Mark was angry at them for the competition they were doing over them. It was no point now because it looked like Mark went back into being his own stressed self, maybe even more.  
  
They were silent until a certain rapper entered the living room, "Hey Mark hyung- !" BamBam yelled but stopped when he realized the oldest wasn't in the room.  
  
"Where did he go?" He asked with a confused tone. Jinyoung sighed, "I think he got angry when he found out we were competing over him and locked himself in his room."  
  
BamBam frowned. "Seriously??" He whined. "I was going to suggest meditating with him!" He shook his head and crossed his arms in dissapointment. The rest of the boys gave him a look though.   
  
"What? I heard it helps to detress!" BamBam defended himself but the boys were already shaking their heads and leaving. He huffed. He thought it was a great idea, thank you very much.  
  
~~~  
  
Mark remained locked up in his room for the rest of the day. The boys tried to pry him out but the older refused which lead them to defeat. They were determined to fix this though and didn't want to stop when suddenly Jinyoung recieved a text message. He had completely forgot that certain people were coming over.   
  
Now the boys were panicking more about getting their dorm in place for what they promised the other idol group and were messily putting on their own puppy costumes, it being Halloween today.  
  
They had just finished gathering all the candy they own into their living room (which took a lot effort by the way) when they heard someone run outside the hallway of their dorm, giggling.   
  
The noise was followed with rings of their doorbell being pressed non stop, to only halt suddenly and be followed with scolding outside.   
  
Youngjae grinned wildly, happy that he got to beat Jackson to the door, and opened it with a wide smile.   
  
"Munchkin!" He greeted with open arms. Yoongi turned around from where he was still being scolded by Jin and jumped into a hug at the sight of the other. "Uncle! Uncle! I'm a kitty today!" He said with a huge grin while still hugging the younger tightly. All the Got7 members took notice how all of BTS were dressed in cat onesies as well.  
  
"A kitty, huh?" Jinyoung said with a smile but turned to glare at Jackson afterwards. Jackson felt intimated by the looks he was receiving from his members and Namjoon and Jin. He may or may have not forgot what animal they were supposed to dress in and guessed it was a puppy. Oh well.  
  
"Mhmm!" Yoongi answered after letting go of Youngjae and promptly  greeting everyone else. He paused and took notice of the costumes. The boys around him were worried that the Little would get angry at the costume mistake but we're taken in surprise when he giggled.   
  
"Uncles look like Holly!" He giggled. All the boys seemingly relaxed and couldn't help but smile when Yoongi gasped at the sight of their living room.  
  
"Yay! Candy!" He cheered and immediately jumped on their couch. Hoseok called after the little's name, tone being a warning to not each too much sweets. Hoseok frowned though when their group's maknae line joined the little on the floor.  
  
"Woah! How do you guys have so much candy?" Jimin asked in disbelief as he grabbed a lollipop for himself.   
  
"You guys think that's a lot? You should see the amount of junk food just in BamBam's room." Jaebum scoffed from where he stood. He froze as soon as he heard his own words leave his mouth. The remaining boys standing rolled their eyes when both maknae lines ran to said room, wanting to see heaven themselves while the others tried to protect it. Yoongi grinned when everyone left, meaning he got to keep all this candy to himself.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Open!" He went up to Namjoon so he could open the wrapper for him. Jin gave him a look both for manners and warning to not eat a lot. Yoongi ignored him though and instead looked around the room when he realized something. He cocked his head after not finding who he was looking for.  
  
"Where Markie?" He pouted at the absence of the male. He had looked forward to playing with him. He was so fun and Yoongi especially wanted to touch his newly dyed bright red hair.  
  
The remaining Got7 members stared at each other before Jinyoung decided to speak. "He hasn't been feeling well this week munchkin so he locked himself in his room today." He tried to explain as easy as possible.   
  
"He hasn't? What's wrong? Is he sick or something?" Jin asked the members with concern. The boys fell into their own conversation about the eldest and failed to realize the gears turning in little Yoongi's head.   
  
The Little had been frowning (even after receiving his candy) until it slowly formed into a grin.   
  
"I could make Markie better!" He announced before jumping off the couch and running to said person's room, not forgetting to grab an extra lollipop and the bag full of toys Namjoon had brought along, before leaving.  
  
The remaining boys paused their conversation, confused at the sudden outburst. The remaining bts caregivers frowned, wondering if they should go after the little to make sure he didn't cause trouble before Jaebum spoke.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll probably be back in a minute. We've been trying to get Mark hyung out all day." Jaebum spoke. The other boys seemed a bit reassured and just nodded.  
  
"But anyways, those boys may have all their junk food but I have all the drinks~" Jackson mischievously said before walking over to a bottom cabinet and revealing great amounts of Soju and beer. All the men in the room were surprised, even Jaebum and Jinyoung, before smirking. Happy Halloween indeed.  
  
~~~  
  
Yoongi rocked on the balls of his feet after finally knocking on Mark's door. He heard a groan from behind it but that didn't stop the smile on the little's face.  
  
"What the hell do you guys want? I said to leave me al-" Mark was shocked to not only see Yoongi, but little Yoongi smiling brightly at him. Yoongi hugged him before Mark could react any further.  
  
"Markie! I miss you! Y-You said we were g-gonna play l-last time!" Yoongi let go and pouted. Mark gulped, not knowing if he will be able to do this or not. He checked behind Yoongi and realized the hallways were empty. Maybe he'll be fine.  
  
"I-I'm sorry munchkin, I wasn't feeling good today." Mark unsurely responded as he let the little in. Yoongi put down his bag full of toys before jumping down on Mark's soft bed. Yoongi giggled before he took in Mark's full body state and frowned instead.  
  
"Where Markie costume?" He asked with a pout.  
  
Mark paused, unsure what to say. He completely forgot about dressing up. He forget it was Halloween.   
  
Yoongi noticed the other's expression. He brightened up though because he had an idea! Yoongi got off the other's bed and immediately began to search through his bag.   
  
Mark just stared in confusement until Yoongi let out a satisfied sound and turned around, revealing the found item.  
  
"Markie could be kitty like me!" Yoongi smiled before standing up and messily putting the headband on the taller's head. Mark was surprised but didn't take it off. He smiled instead and fixed it in on his head.  
  
"Now wanna play?" Yoongi asked with his gummy smile before sitting back on the floor. He sat on his knees and began to dump out all of its contents out before the red head could say anything. Mark couldn't help but turn eye wide at the amount of things in front of him. Cars, blocks, stuffies, coloring books, and the list could go on. His urge to slip was clawing his body. _But_ , Mark realized. _Would it matter if I slip or not? No one else is here..._ he thought.   
  
His decision was made though when he saw something being shown to him right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Candy?" Yoongi offered the lollipop while he sucked on his own. Mark stared at it. It was red, his favorite color.   
  
Mark broke into a smile and nodded.  
  
"Let's play!" He exclaimed in excitement and grabbed the lollipop before dropping down to the floor. Yoongi was a bit confused at the sudden voice and mood change but didn't question it for a second because playing was obviously better.  
  
The two littles had probably one of the best night of their lives. They rescued all the innocent people from the monster, played hide and seek in the very spacious room, built the tallest tower that either of them had ever seen, and were able to color the entire coloring book! Yoongi had also been able to sneak from the living room and back without getting caught and brought back a lot of candy. The two had never had such a great Halloween.   
  
So with both of the littles' adventures, it came to no surprise when Jin came into the room later that night and found the two passed out on Mark's bed, cuddled up against one another.  
  
Jin would have spent more time taking in on the sight if Hoseok wouldn't have ran into his back.  
  
"Ow hyung, seriously?" Hoseok groaned as he leaned his tired head against Jin's back. Jin rolled his eyes.  
  
" _My_ fault? And who was the one that ran into me? I told you to not drink so much." He lightly scolded. Hoseok mumbled a few incoherent words, his half drunken state not helping.   
  
"Hey hyung, what's taking you so long? Kook, Tae, and Jimin are already in the car. And honestly, they look worse than Hobi." Namjoon laughed before patting his drunken friend. The maknae line were currently in their van outside dying of stomach aches from all the junk food they ate. They said they regretted nothing though so Jin wasn't going to waste his breathe on them.  
  
"Well one car ride home is probably going to heal them, Hobi too. Get Yoongi quick while I take Hobi to the car. And hurry up because I hear Jaebum and Jackson throwing up so help them somehow before coming downstairs." Jin ordered before dragging Hoseok out the room. Namjoon winced at the sight of his fellow 94 liner in distress and Jin hadn't been lying either. The Got7 members weren't doing any better. They would probably be hungover tomorrow.  
  
So with that, Namjoon didn't have time to spare more than a glance to Mark and instead shoved all of the items scattered in the room into the bag. He picked up a whining Yoongi afterwards but after calming the little down, he was able to successfully leave the room.  
  
Mark remained asleep in the room, kitty ears still on his head and a stuffie clutched in his hold. For once, his body finally felt relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Part 1 and sorry I made it so boring. But trust me, Got7 will be finding out in part 2 so hopefully it will be better. I promise to not take too long this time!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS. BTS Outcast is stressing me out XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a liar, sorry~!! Why is school so hectic?? It's driving me insane.
> 
> By the way I wrote half of this today, 3 hours straight, half asleep so if it seems off uhhh let's just blame it on that ...

Mark woke up the next morning (well more like noon according to the clock) and began to stretch his limbs to start the morning. When he finally had cleared his eyes, he began to smile when his eyes caught an object laying on the floor. He quickly stood up and bent down to grab his furry friend that had gotten abandoned throughout the night.   
  
"Yoongi gave me you so I can take care of you! You shouldn't run away Berry!" Mark told the strawberry colored teddy bear-hence the name-in his arms before giving it a huge hug. His brain felt fuzzy. Did he wake up in little space?   
  
He stood up from his bed with a smile, Berry still protected in his arms, when he saw something left behind on his bed. He didn't hesitate to grab the orange colored cat ears and place it over his messy bed hair. He giggled when he felt them on, remembering his play time with Yoongi.   
  
He was still giggling about the past night's event when a huge groan (that could've belonged to a monster, Mark thought) filled the room. The Little looked up scared for a moment, thinking about the worst case scenario and how he wished Yoongi was here so they could fight off the evil monster again, until his eyes locked with the body that had caused such a scary noise.  
  
Mark giggled at the sight and bounced over to his roomate. He poked Jackson's cheek when the younger let out another groan in his sleep. Mark tilted his head. He poked his face again. Jackson didn't wake up and instead looked as if he got even more confortable and went back to snoring. The little frowned but his eyes began to scan Jackson's full body. The puppy onesie from last night was half on him, looking as if he was trying to change out of his clothes to only pass out halfway throughout the task. Mark frowned again and sat on his knees in front of the other so he was face to face.   
  
"You very sleepy?" He whispered as he pet Jackson's fluffy hair. He smiled. "I'll let you sleep! I can look over myself!" He said and stood back up from his kneeled position. He could be a good boy. He didn't need anyone to look over him.  
  
Mark still poked Jackson one last time for good measure and was satisfied enough when Jackson only responded with a snore. Mark smiled and decided to leave the other's side of his room. Little did he know that Jackson had spent the early of mornings over a toilet, promising himself that he never wanted to drink again.  
  
The Little was about to go back to sitting on his bed, wanting to tell Berry everything on what he did with his new best friend last night, until his stomach let out a loud noise. Mark frowned. He was hungry!   
  
The little spared a glance towards Jackson but ultimately decided he wouldn't wake him up only because he was hungry. Mark said he was going to be a big boy! He could make himself breakfast! With that thought in mind, his feet began to make way out the door.  
  
Mark was surprised at how quiet the dorm seemed. That was very odd. Was no one awake? He shrugged and decided to not put much thought into it, knowing he was on an important mission. Finding food!  
  
The little entered the kitchen and stood for a second. The kitchen was a mess. Their trash can was overflowing with empty packages of chips and cookies while the table were filled with empty Soju and beer bottles. Mark got closer and saw a really tiny glass cup by the edge. He picked it up, liking how cute and small it was, when the smell suddenly reached his nose.   
  
"Ew." He scrunched his nose and shook his head before putting it back down. Mark sat himself down on a chair, knees under his butt, as he thought what to have for breakfast.   
  
"What can I eat..." Mark thought to himself as he playfully tapped his chin. His eyes scanned the empty kitchen. His head was turning to look over towards the refrigerator when his eyes suddenly caught a colorful red box leaning unsteadily on the kitchen counter.   
  
He let out a cute gasp, "Fwoot Loops!" He exclaimed and clumsily got off his chair. He clumsily ran over to it before taking the box into his hands. He smiled, his mouth already imagining the delicious sweet taste. He went back to the table and placed the box over the table.   
  
He stared at the object for a couple of more seconds, until he remembered what objects he still needed.  
  
"Bowl! Milk!" He announced as he went back to their cupboard and cabinets. He searched through each one thoroughly until he found a blue plastic bowl at the back of all the plates. He struggled a bit since it was barely at his reach, but continued to try to reach the needed object. 

Mark had just grabbed the tip of the bowl when it decided to slip out of his grasp. Mark watched as it fell down from the high reach and went down with a loud _bang_ , echoing the dorm. Mark didn't think much of it and only crounched down to pick it back up, a huge smile on his face for being able to grab the item. Thank god it was plastic.   
  
Mark was much in his own world to question if he woke up any members in the dorm. Instead of paying attention to the door that had shut down the hall (it was pretty loud too) he happily bounced over to the refrigerator.   
  
His back was turned when BamBam enrered the kichen but remained by the doorway. He was rubbing his eyes, sleep still lingering his head, when he asked, "Mark hyung, what was that noi- " He paused when he took in how his hyung was dressed and the stuffie that sat on one of their brown kitchen chairs. The older hadn't heard BamBam since the other had been speaking no louder than a whisper and also because he didn't even see him since he was too busy at his own task in hand.  
  
Mark opened the refrigerator and hummed to himself as he looked around. He let out a happy 'ah ha!' when he spotted their large gallon of milk. He grabbed the milk and held it from the bottom with both hands before heading back to the table, humming again.   
  
BamBam was confused. He thought this was a dream at first but the more he woke, the more it looked real. He didn't move though and decided to just watch what the elder was doing. He slightly jumped when he felt someone breathe behind him.  
  
"Why are you just standing here? And what was that noise?" Yugyeom asked. He had actually been awake for a while and had heard the noise clearly from his room. He decided to change into regular clothes before coming to check on what was up, explaining his late entrance.   
  
BamBam shushed him, telling him to be quieter. He turned back towards Mark and thankfully the little hadn't noticed them yet. He was busy thinking about what he still needed.  
  
"Hyung is acting...weird." BamBam whispered to his friend. Yugyeom's eyebrows furrowed. "Weird? How?" He asked as he turned his head to look towards the red head. He didn't notice anything strange except the cat ears over his head _. I mean, we've done weirder stuff than that,_ Yugyeom thought to himself.   
  
But then Yugyeom noticed the happy glint in the other's eyes and how giggly he seemed. Yugyeom saw the stuffie that was sitting on one of their chairs.  
  
"Don't you think he seems a bit more..." BamBam lowered his voice even more, not wanting to be so loud in case his thought was completely wrong. "...childish?"   
  
Yugyeom was about to respond, when someone cut him off.  
  
"Spoon!" Mark loudly exclaimed when he finally realized what he needed. BamBam and Yugyeom watched as the older scampered off his seat and towards the drawers.  
  
Mark went over to the drawers and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Yugyeom and Bambam watched what the other would do. That was their drawer full of utensils that would often get stuck for some reason, all of them knew that, so why did Mark look confused?   
  
The two thought the older would just give up and instead grab one of the spoons in the dish washer, but they were surprised to see the face of determination in him. The red head looked frustrated but not willing to give up. Before the two could stop him, Mark had pulled the handle with both hands, using all his strength, that the drawer popped off and landed on the ground with a loud _thump_!  
  
BamBam and Yugyeom had the heart jump of their life. It was a miracle that the drawer had landed an inch in front of Mark's feet. It wouldn't have ended well at all if it hadn't.   
  
"Yay!" Mark cheered, crouching down to grab the spoon before going back to his seat. He ignored the small mess he made, not knowing what to do about it either way.  
  
"Eat time." He mumbled to himself before sitting on his knees on the chair and grabbing the cereal box. He began to pour it.  
  
"What was that noise?!" Youngjae appeared behind Yugyeom and BamBam. The two turned away from the sight they were witnessing and turned to see the older. Behind Youngjae, they could see Jinyoung coming their way.  
  
"I can't get any proper sleep in this house. What are you guys doing that's causing so much- " Jinyoung stopped midway from scolding the boys when he caught something at the corner of his eye.   
  
_Cute,_ he had first thought when he saw Mark kneeling on his chair with a huge smile on his face. He just wanted to hug him tightly at how cute he looked. But then his second thought...  
  
"Shhh!" Yugyeom whispered yelled after BamBam put his hand over Jinyoung's mouth to prevent any noise or yelling to come from him. Youngjae was confused on why they had to be quiet until he peeked around Jinyoung's shoulder. His eyes widened in realization. Mark was _still_ pouring the cereal. 

It had already overflowed but the little decided he wanted even more. So after dropping practically another bowl size of cereal on their table, he put down the box.  
  
"Milk!" Mark announced to himself as he grabbed the gallon with both hands. The maknae line had to practically restrain Jinyoung (BamBam covering the older's mouth while Youngjae and Yugyeom each held an arm to prevent the other from moving) when the milk began to overflow from the bowl too. The two youngests still didn't know what was going on but they knew Mark looked too sensitive at the moment to receive any yells from Jinyoung.   
  
Mark finally decided he had enough milk (the table looked like it could fill two other bowls itself) and placed the gallon down. He was too busy staring at the delicious meal in front of him to notice where he was placing the milk. Let's just say, Jinyoung was about to bite down on BamBam's hand when he saw the gallon slip from the edge, the milk content spilling all over the ground.  
  
Mark jumped at the loud noise and peeked over his chair. He frowned at the huge mess. "Oops..." He simply said before shrugging and decided to go back to his meal.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" An irritated hungover Jaebum and Jackson both appeared behind the group of boys.  
  
"Are you guys setting bombs in our kitchen or what?" Jackson groaned before stretching. He knew they weren't to get any sleep again since apparently a bang happened every five minutes in their dorm.  
  
Jinyoung finally calmed down after his brain realized more on what was going on with Mark and how the eldest wasn't acting like himself. So after glaring at all the boys, he was let go. He turned to Jaebum, trying to block the kichen's view as much as possible along with the maknae line.  
  
"Before you freak out, you should know Mark hyung isn't really acting like himself- " Jackson shoved Jinyoung aside as soon as he heard the name of the eldest. He wanted to see if Mark was alright since he hadn't exited his room since yesterday. He wanted to talk to him about it and find a way to solve their problem they had caused and-  
  
"Mark hyung what did you do in here?!" Jaebum freaked out when his eyes caught the sight of the kitchen. He cringed at the huge mess, being a little clean freak himself like Jinyoung, and also because it was supposed to be his turn to clean the kitchen...  
  
Mark was too deep in headspace that when he looked up from his bowl (which he was contently eating now from) he only gave a huge smile back.  
  
"Morning Jaebumie!" He greeted with his spoon. He looked ahead and was surprised when he saw all the boys by the doorway staring at him with shocked looks.   
  
He frowned. _Why are they all looking at me like that?_ He thought to himself. He stared down at his bowl for a second, until he realized something.   
  
"Oh! Do you guys want c-cereal too! I did it all by myself!" Mark beamed after he realized why everyone had been staring. He forgot that good boys were supposed to share.  
  
"Well actually...." BamBam got elbowed by Jinyoung when he got closer to Mark, or more specifically the cereal bowl. BamBam groaned. It looked really delicious, it wasn't his fault he was hungry.   
  
Mark remained staring at the boys, smile never leaving his face. Everyone secretly cooed in the inside. Youngjae finally decided to say something, not being able to leave the older just hanging.  
  
"Hyung, are you okay? Do you feel well...?" He nervously asked. Everyone else only stared at the red head, eagerly awaiting a response.   
  
Meanwhile, Mark cocked his head at the question. _Hyung...?_ He wondered in confusement.   
  
Jaebum had remained silent, mind racing with questions. _What was up with him-_ Jaebum suddenly stilled. He got it. He finally got it. How could they be so stupid???  
  
"You're a little..." He breathed out. The members snapped their head at the leader so quickly, they could've got whiplash. Their heads left to their own thoughts, mouth open, as they wrapped their brain around the idea.  
  
The leader looked over to the older. Mark hadn't heard him.  
  
"Hyung, how old are you...?" Jaebum cautiously asked. He didn't want to just assume. What if he was wrong?  
  
He stared at the boy at the table. Everyone else stared at Mark, awaiting an answer. They looked different though. Their faces no longer read confusement, but _excitement_. They didn't want to smile just yet in case Jaebum was wrong, but each of the members couldn't help but imagine how different their lives were going to be from now on.  
  
But then there was the actually male they we're thinking of. Mark's entire body froze at the question. His smile fell and a frown replaced it instead. His lit up face now seemed almost close to terrified. That expression made everyone else quickly tense, not liking the quick mood change.  
  
Mark blinked for a few seconds, seeming lost in thought, before he faced the group with a horrified face. The members jumped when Mark abruptly stood up.  
  
"Shit." He cursed under his breathe as he looked at the huge mess he had made. He breathed heavily as he recalled the past morning and night. He cringed at himself.  
  
"Hyung- " Jinyoung started saying but Mark was moving too fast for everyone's eyes.  
  
"I'm s-sorry. Oh my god. How can I just slip like that?" Mark mostly said under his breathe. He quickly took off the cat ears over his head and threw it onto the ground, too disgusted with himself.  
  
"I'll c-clean it up. I-I'm sorry!" Mark repeated and repeated. The members watched nervously with a frown as the eldest panicked. They knew why Mark was acting this way. He was known to be an independent and reserved guy most of the time and cared for others more than himself. This little secret of his to be suddenly discovered was probably sending a huge toll on himself.  
  
The boys were starting to panic themselves when they noticed how fast the eldest was breathing and especially with the tears brimming in his eyes, ones that could fall any second. The boys stared at each other with their eyes, communicating with one another. They didn't know how they could help without startling the oldest who was clearly in such a fragile state. What were they supposed to do?  
  
Their little meeting got interrupted when Youngjae walked away from the group and directly towards Mark. He didn't care if they didn't have a plan yet, but he couldn't just watch Mark in such a state and do nothing.   
  
Mark had been leaning on his side by the wall (trying to steady himself) as his arm loosely covered his face. He didn't want to do anything else but hide from the entire world, erase his existense, or the very least lock himself in his room once again. He couldn't move though since his feet felt as if they were glued to the floor. Mark couldn't do anything but stand in tears, wanting to desperately drop back into his headspace but was too full of anxiety to do so.  
  
His thoughts were too busy running a mile a minute that he didn't notice Youngjae's arms snake in from behind him. He jumped when he felt Youngjae hugging him from behind, his breathe fanning over his shoulder.  
  
"Y-Youngjae- " Mark complained, trying to weakly pry himself away from the younger. He didn't want to face the members and him being held in place wasn't helping him escape.  
  
Youngjae didn't budge though and instead hugged the other tighter. He didn't want his hyung to go back into his room to lock himself up so if this was the only way, he didn't care. Mark was struggling and fighting against him so Youngjae sent a look towards the others to help him somehow.

The members were trying to figure something out, and when it seemed like all hope was lost and Mark was going to push Youngjae away, Jackson got an idea.  
  
"Mark! Why didn't you introduce us to our guest!" The rapper gasped with a hand over his chest, seeming greatly offended. Mark miserably turned his head around and the color nearly left his face.

  
"I- " Mark was blushing madly and wanted to hide even more when he saw Jackson gesturing over to Berry, his beloved new friend.   
  
"P-Please throw it or get it away from here Jackson. I can't- "   
  
The others were catching onto the idea Jackson formed. Mark didn't want to accept his little space? Well, that meant they just had to show the Little how much they had already fallen in love with little Mark, didn't they?  
  
"Markie! Where did you get these from!" BamBam asked next, walking over to the trio. Mark turned his attention from Jackson and over to the youngest rapper. BamBam had bent down to retrieve the cat ears he had just thrown.  
  
"Bam- " Mark was about to retaliate, but Yugyeom cut him off.  
  
"Oh wow! These are so cute Markie! Your lucky, we were just boring old puppies because Jackson hyung has a grandpa memory and got us the wrong costumes." The maknae commented as he examined the orange headband.   
  
"Yah! Where's the respect?" Jackson said from across the room. Yugyeom smirked but didn't say anything afterwards. He actually had a pretty good snide comeback for his hyung, but something had stomped him from doing so. A giggle.  
  
The members stared over to Mark and saw him trying to hide a small smile and laugh. They smiled. It was working. They were slowly dropping Mark into his headspace.  
  
"So where did the cat ears and...our guest, come from, love?" Jinyoung casually asked as he picked up the cuddly bear that was barely balancing from the chair. He tried not to smile when he secretly caught Mark's eyes staring at the bear's every move from the corner of his eye.  
  
He handed him the bear as a sign of caring and encouragement, which the eldest gladly took. He unconsciously hugged it close to his chest and buried his face over it's head, feeling better with the comfort object.  
  
The members watched in adoration and we're so concentrated on the cute sight, they almost missed the other's whispered words.   
  
"Y-Yoongi and I wanted to be k-kitties yesterday a-and he told me that I could have Berry if I t-take care of him." Mark nervously responded, hence his stutter. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone so he continued to rest his head over Berry, eyes closed.  
  
The Got7 members were surprised at the new information. Little Yoongi had been with Mark last night? How out of it were they?  
  
"Oh, and did you have fun with Yoongi, baby?" Jaebum unsurely added the pet name, not knowing if the elder was in his head pace already or not.  
  
The smile that suddenly formed on Mark's face must have answered the leader's question. And if he didn't get it by that, no one could have missed when Mark snapped his eyes open and got out from his mini hiding place.  
  
"We had lots of fun, Jaebumie!" Mark exclaimed with a smile so wide, you can see his beautiful teeth. "Yoonie wanted to play pretend so we did and it was so much fun. But then I wanted to color and, oh you should see how many crayons Yoonie has! He has a lotttt. He let me borrow them so we colored and colored and we were able to finish the entire coloring book! So then we had a drawing contest and- "  
  
The Got7 members were more than shocked at hearing how much of blabber mouth Mark was in little space. He was talking so fast, the boys could barely keep up with what he was saying. They bet this is the most they've heard of Mark's voice this _month_. It wasn't as if they were complaining though. They didn't mind how cute Mark looked as he fiddled with his stuffie's arm as he spoke or the way he went off topic in less than a second which led to another completely different topic. 

Theymelted when Youngjae hugged him again from behind and Mark let out a surprised yelp, but giggled a second later when he realized who it was, and then going back to his previous topic. The boys were so happy of their new found little that their cheeks hurt and they were sure they needed a doctor because, _sorry doctor, I need a new heart, Little Mark just melted the last one._  
  
" -so I think that's why d-dinous-saurs  are the bestest animal. Oh, do you wanna see my drawing! I think it's better than Yoonie's but shhhh, don't tell him I said that!" Mark finally ended his talk, which had went on for a couple of minutes. The boys couldn't help but laugh in amusement as the Little tried regaining his breathe, his chest going up and down.  
  
"I want to see it! I bet you're the best artist in the world!" Youngjae laughed as he held Mark. He then got closer to the little's ear and cupped his hands to whisper, "But make sure you don't tell Yoongi I said that either." Mark giggled and nodded. He made a zipper over his mouth and made sure to throw away the 'key'.  
  
"Let's go my room to show you, Youngie!" He proceeded to drag Youngjae's hand towards the kitchen doorway.  
  
"What! What about us? We want to witness the great artist!" BamBam complained along with Yugyeom.   
  
Mark thought for a second before saying, "Everyone come! We can't let you miss out on the best art ever!" He reasoned.  
  
"Wow, someone's conceided." Jinyoung laughed. Everyone else did too except for the Little, who didn't want to spend time thinking about the hard sounding word.  
  
"Come onnn!" He started to pull on Youngjae's arm with one hand and Jackson on the other. Everyone was starting to follow the little out but then Jaebum paused.  
  
"Wait! What about the kicthen!" He desperately called out. He really didn't feel like cleaning this mess up. He was getting purposely ignored though and he could only hear Yugyeom asking, "So Markie, you saved the people from the monster again? Doesn't that mean your a superhero?" The maknae humored the other. Jaebum last heard the eldest gasp before bursting into another jumble of words and Jackson joining in with words to humour the boy even more.  
  
The leader was glad that at least Jinyoung had the decency to stay behind. But by the way the younger was grimacing as he looked around the kitchen, he knew he wasn't going to get much help.  
  
"Well...I'll be with the boys for now. Make sure to leave this place squeaky clean cause I don't want my turn to be so hard like always and- "  
  
"You're not going to help me? You're going to leave me with all this?!" Jaebum asked in disbelief. He cringed at the sight of the floor, the table, and the utensils laid around the ground. Jinyoung smirked.  
  
"Karma for throwing up in my room last night." Jinyoung shrugged. Jaebum groaned.  
  
"I was drunk!" He complained. Jinyoung scoffed. "Not my fault you're a light drinker." He said while tossing the mop over to the leader. Jaebum catched it with an irritated look.  
  
"Join us when your done. We'll be getting a head start in being Mark's favorite caregiver." Jinyoung gave a smirk before leaving. 

Jaebum'seyes widened at the realization, his competitive side taking over a bit. He groaned but nevertheless started mopping. He knew he was going to be able to win little Mark's heart. Or, unknown to him, little Mark was going to win all of theirs. _We sure are going to be whipped for him, aren't we..._  
  
~~~  
  
"Boo!" Mark jumped up from behind the couch. Jinyoung turned around, but wasn't surprised at all. He tried not to break into a smile, because he knew what was next.  
  
Mark frowned, wondering why Jinyoung wasn't saying anything (unlike the previous ten times) when, "Boo!" A figure suddenly grabbed him off the floor and spun him in a quick circle. Mark had yelped in surprise but huffed when he was let go and placed on the couch.  
  
"Again!" Mark pleaded, sitting up on his knees. Jackson was memerised by the cute pout and the grabby hands he was given, and would have actually complied if it weren't for Jaebum who entered the room.  
  
"Markie! The magical fort is ready! Do you wanna come and see?" Jaebum asked with his hand outstretched. He usually wasn't much for skinship but the Little just makes you want to hold him so bad. Mark turned his way and quickly nodded. Jinyoung and Jackson also stood and followed.  
  
"Ta Da!" The maknae line said when the other four reached their room. They had been working on this fort for over an hour, but it didn't matter because the eldest's reaction was well worth it. They had built it across the room, so it somehow managed to fit all seven of them, and decorated inside with stuffies, blankets, and pillows. It looked so relaxing, they wanted to make forts more often now, despite if it was for little Mark or not.  
  
Jackson was surprised with the outcome of the fort and couldn't help but peek inside first.  
  
"Woah. You're missing out, Markie. I guess I just have to sleepy with Berry and watch the stars on my own." Jackson said with fake disappointment as he made himself comfortable inside. Mark perked up more and dashed inside the fort after hearing there were stars.  
  
The members outside smiled at each other, loving that Mark was enjoying the little set up, before each going in. It was a tight fit, but they managed. They saw how Jackson held Mark close to his side (the others wanted to complain but didn't to not ruin Mark's smile) and watched the lit up stars that reflected over them by a night light they had bought, one of the many things they had bought today.  
  
It was silent for the most part, everyone mostly enjoying the warmth. It was very comforting, especially because it was winter and freezing.   
  
They continued to be quiet until BamBam suddenly broke the silence. "Woah a shooting star." He softly said. Everyone snorted, even Mark, because of course there was no shooting star but they appreciated the hilarious comment.   
  
"Someone sleepy?" Jinyoung quietly said as he noticed Mark occasionally nodding off but waking himself up. It had been a long tiring but playful day, for everyone. They had done a lot of shopping and Mark was a very active little. He was more towards the older little age (they were guessing 5 or 6) but it was of course not a problem at all. It was actually better since the Got7 members were so active themselves and playing along with Mark was no difficult task. They had also learned how to be a better, proper caregiver, being more than just a babysitter. They knew they had to talk more about it tomorrow with Mark outside of headspace but they were sure the eldest would be better accepting his little space after seeing how much Got7 loved little him.  
  
"Yes." Jaebum and Jackson answered in unison after Jinyoung's question. Jinyoung rolled his eyes while the youngests laughed. The two were exhausted since they hadn't had the best sleep last night and today was just plainly hectic.  
  
The boys let another ten minutes pass and by now they knew Mark was going to fall asleep any second. They all looked over at each other and nodded.  
  
"Goodnight angel~"  
  
"Goodnight love."  
  
"Goodnight kitten."  
  
"Goodnight commander."  
  
"Goodnight cutie."  
  
"Night Rascal."  
  
Mark, half conscious gone from the world, gave a twitch of a smile.   
  
The boys thought he was asleep until he suddenly said, barely above a whisper. "Night ev'ybody." The boys smiled. They were sure Mark was already asleep so his tiny bit of conscious was the one talking. But then a couple of seconds later they could have all swore that they heard,   
  
"Night daddy." All the boys froze from their place. Who was it meant for? They had all sent goodnight at the same time. The boys quietly sent looks to each other, mouthing that it was them. No one knew though and knowing how sneaky Mark is, both big and little, they weren't going to be told soon. It didn't matter either way because at the end each of them were going to try their hardest to be Mark's favorite. But truth be told, they would do anything for the member, despite competition or not.

Eventually, each of them fell asleep too from their exhaustion. 

No one had to know that Mark had actually been awake and it had been part of his sneaky plan. It's our little secret. The members had a long way to learn about Little Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this will be a regular series or not. I could barely handle one fic so I don't know if I can manage. I had originally planned just to make this a two shot and then only mention Got7 here and then in Yoongi Little Space. But, I don't want to completely close the idea of a series, so here's what. 
> 
> If you have an idea to request, feel free to comment (I really appreciate them!!!) and if I can, I will write a chapter. Warning, it could be once in a blue moon so sorry if it will take long. Anyways, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to do but it's done. I already started the chapter for Yoongi Little Space so it will be up soon. You guys are definitely going to like it~ Okay that's it, sorry, but thanks again!!


End file.
